


what i want from this friendship

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Spoiler alert: I didn't want only friendship.





	what i want from this friendship

I want validation. I want to be ignored. I want to  
make you hate me, to love me. I want to see you  
until I'm sick of you and can't stand you, ignore you  
and all those things I'm able to do in a real life  
setting. I want to keep up this pretence of a unhealthy  
friendship through texting, where I can play  
like I don't in person. I want you to have sex  
with me. I want you to stay the fuck away from me.  
I want you to understand how a FWB relationship  
works, because you always exit at the really fun part.

I want to control you because you're the only person  
I can't


End file.
